vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ogudomon
Summary Ogudomon is an Incarnation Digimon whose name is derived from the mythological Ogdoad, eight Egyptian deities who were counterbalanced by gender and element, and whose design is derived from the First Beast of Revelation. It is a grotesque "Super Demon Lord" that has seven legs, each with an eye beneath it and a sword pierced through the knee which bears one of the seals of the Seven Deadly Sins, as well as an eighth eye on its face. As it includes the whole of the Digital World's sins, and moreover, is a mysterious incarnation with the ability to atone for them all, the power of a Digimon with even a small amount of malice is offset, making it impossible for it to defeat Ogudomon. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-C Name: Ogudomon Origin: Digimon Gender: Genderless Age: Unknown Classification: Super Demon Lord, Incarnation of sin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Non-Physical Interaction, Hacking, Nonexistent Physiology (Complete. Lucemon is a part of him and as such he to embodies nothingness and is one with the Dark Area), Sound Manipulation, Immortality (Types 1, 7 and 8 the concept of Sin), Impervious to attacks with any hint of malice, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Size Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Mathematics Manipulation, Chain Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Aura, Summoning, Gravity Manipulation, Magic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Water, Electricity, Earth), Morality Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Limited Probability Manipulation, Energy Manipulation and Energy Projection, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Control, Creation, Telekinesis, Teleportation, Telepathy, Sealing, Attack Reflection, Reality Warping, Transmutation, Duplication, Transformation, Resistance Negation, BFR, Acausality (Type 1), Enhanced Senses. Resistance to Existence Erasure, Death Manipulation, Absolute Zero and BFR. Can ignore convention durability in a plethora of ways, Existence Erasure, Nonexistence Erasure, Conceptual Destruction, Reactive Evolution, All Abilities of Lucemon, Lilithmon, Barbamon, Belphemon, Leviamon, Beelzemon and Daemon. Attack Potency: High Complex Multiverse level (Stronger than the sum of two Demon Lords, members such as Lilithmon can destroy entire space-time continuums just by throwing a hissing fit and other members can easily destroy entire Networks and Servers. The strongest known avatars of the Seven Great Demon Lords have been shown at this level of power as [[Barbamon] in [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6y-mzRhwLpI Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, who was capable of fighting end-game] Takumi and defeated UlforceVeedramon off screen]. Their "True Forms" are infinitely more powerful than even their strongest avatars, as they dispersed their power over the entirety of the infinite Digital World Multiverse The strongest known Demon Lords are capable of duking it out with enemies on, or near the level of Yggdrasil) Speed: Immeasurable (Vastly superior to basic Eaters, who have no concept of time and above Demon Lords, who are native to a land without time. The Demon Lords were said to have transcended space and time by numerous sources, as well as being nigh-omnipresent throughout the Digital World Multiverse) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: High Complex Multiversal Durability: High Complex Multiverse level (Should naturally be more durable than the total sum of those who fuse to create it). Stamina: Likely immensely high Range: At least Multiversal+, up to High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Extremely High, possibly even Nigh-Omniscient as it knows all of the sins of the entire Digital World. In general, it should be assumed that Ogudomon has retained the knowledge of whichever Demon Lords fuse into it. Each member of the Demon Lords is extremely intelligent and skillful in their own regard, such as Beelzemon who is stated to be able to solo an entire army of immensely powerful Digimon "it is said that it could stand at the peak of the dark army, "Nightmare Soldiers", if it cared to" or Barbamon who outsmarted Yggdrasil itself. Weaknesses: Nothing Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Overwrite: All Digimon can rewrite their data, so that they are able to react to various situations that were once problematic for it. This usually causes a gigantic increase in power and sometimes new skills and resistances are gained. However, the more emotional the Digimon is, the more violent the overwrite becomes. * Incarnation of Sin: Ogudomon is the very manifestation of sin and malice through the entirety of the Digital World. As such, it is immune to any damage dealt by foes with any hint of it "the power of a Digimon with even a small amount of malice is counterbalanced, and it is impossible for it to defeat Ogudomon". This, of course makes it extremely hard to kill. * Atonement: Additionally, Ogudomon has the mysterious ability to atone for all of the sins committed by Digimon "As it includes the whole of the Digital World's sins, and moreover, is a mysterious personification with the ability to atone for them all". On what scale this is preformed at is unknown, but likely at least planetary. * Catedral: Produces a shock wave from its "mouth". * Gradus: Pulverizes the opponent with its enormous legs. * Oratio Grandioloqua: Charges lustfully at the opponent. Gallery DM02-104.jpg Ogudomon_collectors_card.jpg Ogudomon.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Digimon Category:Game Characters Category:Demons Category:Egyptian Gods Category:Immortals Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Sound Users Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Sadists Category:Fusions Category:Devourers Category:Final Bosses Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Size-Shifters Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Mathematics Users Category:Chain Users Category:Poison Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Aura Users Category:Illusionists Category:Summoners Category:Gravity Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fear Users Category:Dream Users Category:Concept Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Morality Users Category:Light Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Probability Users Category:Energy Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Variable Tier Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Dark Area Category:Tier 2 Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users